My Favourite Things
by xCharlie-Groupiex
Summary: "Listen Ron, would it be alright if I...sang to you?" After the deaths of loved ones, Ron needs to be comforted, and Hermione is exactly the right person for the job. Set before the epilogue, but after Voldemort's death. Rewritten.


A/N: A RonxHermione oneshot. Set before the epilogue, but after Voldemort's destruction in Deathly Hallows. Enjoy, please review. Rewritten.

RIP: Rest in peace Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Severus Snape, and Fred Weasley.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I do own the seven Harry Potter books. I don't own the song _My Favourite Things_ either, it belongs to the movie _The Sound of Music_.

* * *

My Favourite Things:

**Ron's POV...**

After Harry had filled Ron and Hermione in on what he had seen in Snape's Pensieve and in the Forbidden Forest, Ron decided he needed to go for a walk outside. His heart, which was pounding frantically in his chest, lurched as he passed the long table upon which lay the dead. He saw Remus and Tonks, who had been so in love that they had died for each other, leaving behind little baby Teddy in the process. He saw Colin Creevy, so small and forlorn. He remembered chatting with Colin, remembered how brave the little Gryffindor had been in joining the Dumbledore's Army. With tears welling in his eyes, he finally saw Fred. His older brother was so stiff and pale, so different than he'd be if he were alive.

_But he's not._ Keeping his head down so as not to be seen, Ron managed to cross the Great Hall conspicuously. After pulling the heavy oak doors open only a couple of inches, he squeezed through unnoticed.

It was extremely cold outside, the sun that had shone upon him earlier that day had disappeared, leaving behind pitch darkness that was only illuminated by a bright yellow moon. Pulling his wand from the inside of his robes, he whispered, "_Lumos_," and the tip ignited, casting an eerie glow on the path ahead of him. Ron knew that as soon as his parents found out he was gone they would panic, but he didn't care. He needed to be alone when he lost control of his emotions.

He walked along the path, slowly losing sight of Hogwarts. He knew the grounds well, but did not know where he was when he found a lone bench. He sat down silently, letting his tears run loose. Why Fred? Why _his _brother? Ron knew that Voldemort had been vanquished, that the good side had won, but it didn't feel that way to him. So many people had lost their lives.

A sob ripped itself from his throat as he cradled his head in his hands.

**Hermione's POV...**

Hermione had seen Ron leave, had been about the only one who had. Everyone was either congratulating Harry or crying over the dead. Hermione was crying too. Droplets of salt water seeped from the corners of her eyes.

Harry sat down beside her at the Ravenclaw table, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Hermione. Everything's going to be fine," He soothed her.

"A-are you s-sure?" She sniffled, raising her head to peer at him through her tears.

"Of course. I know it doesn't seem that way now, but it will get better. You'll see." Harry's tone was grave, and it looked as though he were fighting tears himself.

Not completely convinced, Hermione rose and exited the Great Hall. She knew that Ron had wanted to be alone by the way he had tried not to be seen leaving, but she also knew that he needed a friend.

It wasn't hard to see the direction in which Ron had gone. He had left not only footprints, but it appeared that he had ripped leaves from trees and roots from the ground in his despair. Wand alight, Hermione followed the path. Her vision was blurry because of the tears in her eyes, which made it seem that she was squinting to see through thick glass.

After about ten minutes she arrived at a place she'd never been to before, which was surprising because Ron, Harry, and herself knew most of Hogwarts' grounds. When she saw a long, lanky shadow she knew at once it was Ron. He was curled up on the bench, crying in hushed sobs. "_Nox_," She muttered, and the light her wand was projecting extinguished.

"Oh, Ron," She whispered, her eyes filling with fresh tears.

He raised his head. "Who's there?!" He asked in panic, drawing his wand. His voice was hoarse from crying. Hermione stepped forward, out of the darkness the trees cast over her.

"It's just me, Ronald," She said softly.

Hermione had no idea what a relief it was for Ron to hear her voice.

"Right. Hi, Hermione."

Hermione took another step closer, so that she was standing before him. Ron put his wand away hastily, tucking inside his robes. He grasped one of her hands and pulled her gently to sit on the bench beside him.

"How are you doing?" Questioned Hermione slowly, not wanting to be pushy.

Ron chuckled darkly, not one trace of mirth in his tone. "Terrible. And you?"

Hermione reached out the hand that Ron wasn't holding in his own, and gently pressed her palm to his cheek, which turned pink beneath her touch.

"What're you doing here?" He questioned, his voice thick.

"I came looking for you. I didn't know where you'd gone."

"I just needed to get away from it all. All the cheering, all the crying. I couldn't take it."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm sorry," She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault..."

"I know," Hermione interrupted him softly. "But I'm still sorry. I wish I still had the time turner so I could change what happened."

Ron blinked at her slowly. "So do I."

Hermione gently pulled Ron downward, so that his head of brilliant red hair was resting in her lap. They might be embarassed about the closeness later on (despite the fact that they had kissed earlier that night) but they would deal with it then.

Hermione gently wiped away the tears that were still running down Ron's cheeks. "I wish I could make you feel better," She murmured softly in his ear.

"You already have. Just being here, sitting with me has taken some of the pain away."

Hermione smiled a bit sadly. "You must be tired." She smoothed back his hair gently.

"I bet you are, too."

Hermione nodded. "I'm alright, really. Just a few scratches and bruises." The two were silent for a moment when suddenly Hermione said, "Listen, Ron, would it be alright with you if I...sang to you? It's just, my mother would always sing me a certain lullaby when I was upset, and I thought it might help."

Ron could tell that she was a bit embarassed. "That would be nice," He replied automatically, his voice emotionless.

Ron closed his eyes and waited for her to begin singing.

_"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favourite things," _

Hermione's voice started out raspy, but she worked her way around the irritating lump in her throat. Afterward her voice was sweet as honey, clear as a bell, and hit each note perfectly.

_"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favourite things," _

Hermione were crying again, and though her voice was shaky and her breath was short, she continued to sing.

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin s-sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my n-nose and eyelash-shes  
S-silver white winters that m-melt into springs  
These are a few of my favourite things," _

Hermione was sobbing heavily now, her words barely comprehendable.

_"W-when the d-dog bites  
When the bee st-stings  
When I'm feeling sad-d  
I simply remember m-my favourite th-things  
And then I don't f-feel s-so bad." _

When her song was finished, she was silent and stared down at Ron, slightly flushed, though it was hard to tell in the darkness.

"Thanks," Was all Ron said. But Hermione could tell he meant it from the very core of his being.

Hermione smiled a watery smile. "It was no problem," She sniffled.

Hermione bent and kissed Ron's forehead. "I didn't believe Harry when he told me, but now I can see that things will be okay. I care about you, Ron."

"I care about you too."

With that they kissed.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this version was better than the first one. Thanks for reading, please review!

xox Sacha


End file.
